


Not For Me Chapter 11 MODERN AU

by MandyLoved



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLoved/pseuds/MandyLoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the rest of the story is on my DA account , MandyLoved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Me Chapter 11 MODERN AU

Not For Me

#11

"Oh my gosh (first)! You're hurt! Has anyone properly fixed those in awhile?!" You scratched the back of your head, keeping Levi in your peripheral vision. "No, not yet." Hanji snatched your wrist and dragged you out the door. "I'll bring her right back boys! Just give me a second."

Levi watched as that crazy woman dragged you away from him. You gave him a small smile as if saying 'It'll be fine, just don't say anything stupid.' Oh (First), if only you knew.

Levi kept his eyes on the door even after Erwin walked over and closed it. "This is all very impressive Levi, I must say. No one else seems to recognize you but me. Please, take a seat." Levi hesitantly turned around and sat down in the chair facing Erwin's desk.

Erwin gave Levi a long, quizzical look. "What? Not even going to try to defend yourself. That's strange, I didn't expect a man like you to give up so easily." Levi shifted in his chair. "You've never met a man like me." He kept Erwin's stare level, not backing down, but not directly challenging him either.

Erwin chuckled. "I'm a police chief, I've seen my fair share of thief's, drug dealers, murderers... Take your pick Levi. But from what I can gather, you are all the same." Now it was Levi's turn to laugh. "Those people sound like maniacs. I am not insane. Could (First) love an insane person?" 

Erwin leaned back in his chair. "(First) could love anyone if she was forced to, manipulated to." Levi stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the desk. "I never manipulated her. Everything she did was out of her own free will. I can't help that she fell for me, don't place that bullshit on me."

"Careful there Mr. Ackerman," Erwin said, a hand on his gun. Levi huffed and sat back down, now glaring at the man in front of him. Erwin continued. "Regardless of weather (First) likes you or not, you have a criminal record bigger than your ego, so you're not getting away without serving some time. But, I could potentially lessen your years if you accept this deal." 

Levi rolled his eyes. "You can't offer me a plea deal. I'm still a free man." Erwin shrugged. "Okay then. If that's how you want to play." Erwin shot forward and snapped the handcuffs around Levi's wrist with one hand and drew his gun with the other. Levi stiffened and grabbed onto the cuff, trying to pry it off his wrist.

"What now Erwin, you going to read me my rights?" Erwin chuckled "I suppose I could do that." He let go of the handcuffs but kept his gun trained on Levi. "Tell me Levi, how many times have you been arrested before?" Erwin started walking around his desk, towards the door. Levi didn't reply. 

"I, of course, know the answer. I bet you can recite your rights by memory. When were you arrested the first time, how old were you? Twelve?" He clicked the lock on the door. "Thirteen." Levi spat out, keeping his eyes trained on the desk. 

"Ah yes, what a pity. Just a boy then, weren't you? It's a shame. A boy forced to grow up surviving on his own. It's remarkable, when you really think about it." Erwin stopped by Levi's side and clipped the other cuff onto the side of the chair. He holstered his gun and walked back towards his chair, taking a seat.

Levi tugged at his restraint, to see. If there was any give. There wasn't. "And yet, you're not the worst. Sure, you've robbed and killed but only when necessary. To survive. That's quite, admirable, wouldn't you say?"

Levi looked up. "Where the hell are you going with this?"

Erwin chuckled and reached into his desk. He pulled out three files and slammed them down on his desk. "I believe you might know these fine gentlemen, and I don't trust myself enough to put another of my officers in harms way." He smiled and folded his hands on the desk.

"Now, Levi, let's make a deal."

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

You laughed at Hanjis worrying over you as you made your way back to Erwin's office. "Hanji it's fine, you did great, feels much better!" You said as the woman kept gently pressing at the bandages on your side. "Oh I suppose so... Hey! We should go to dinner! And you should bring your boyfriend, I REALLY want to get to know him!"

You chuckled as you reached and opened the door "Sure maybe later!" When you walked in you saw Levi leaning against the wall and Erwin sitting at his desk. "Hello again (First), me and Rivaille just had a nice chat." You smiled.

"Well I'm glad to two of you are getting along." You said as you walked over to Levi and looped your fingers through his once more. You turned back to Erwin. 

"Go ahead and take the day off (First) you've been through a lot, I'm going to put you on paid leave." Your eyes widened. "Really?" Erwin smiled. "Of corse, enjoy your downtime." Taking that as your cue to leave, you pulled Levi out of the office and out the front doors before you spoke to him.

"Wow! It worked!" You said giddily, practically bouncing beside Levi as the two of you made your ways to his bike. Levi didn't look at you. "So what did you guys have a chat about?" Levi swung his leg over the bike and sat down, fixing his helmet on his head and tossing you yours.

"My criminal history."

"What?!"

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"I can't fucking believe this." You said as you slammed the door of your apartment shut and stormed into your kitchen. "It's not so bad. Thank god he didn't arrest me." Levi said coming up behind you and wrapping his arms protectively around you.

"No, he just gave you an impossible task." You said gruffly, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the three files. You shuffled through them and walked to the couch. 

"No officer has seen these guys for years, he's setting you up for failure." You sat down on the couch and Levi sat next to you, taking the files from your hands. "That's not true, you've seen them." You glanced at his quizzically. "In fact, you beat the shit out of one of them, so I recall."

________________________

You heard voices, and they sounded angry. You inched closer to the sound to try and get a fraction of what they were saying.

"... Could just do that without any major consequences you swine?" You heard a deep voice spit out. You bent down and peeked out from behind the wall and witnessed the scene in front of you.

Three men were holding another man up, their body languages suggested that the man they were holding onto was dangerous. The man speaking was standing with his back to you, talking to his prisoner. You ducked back behind the wall out of sight.

The man being held looked like he been through a thorn bush. His clothes were ripped and hanging off his body and there were lacerations all over his chest and face.

"The bastard deserved what was coming to him." You heard a low growl. The voice sounded tired but it spoke with so much authority that you couldn't believe it came from the beat up looking man.

You heard the sound of skin slapping against skin and a low groan followed by a thump. "Stay here and rot then." The leader of the gang said with a laugh. Thankfully, the group exited the scene opposite of your hiding place.

_________________________________

You looked back to see if you were being pursued and slammed into another body. You felt your breath leave you with an 'Ompf' and you fell backwards onto the hard cement.

You barley caught yourself from hitting your head and held a hand up to block out the sun, blinding you from the details of the three figures you ran into. "Hey there pretty." The middle one cooed. You stiffened as you recognized the voice. So did Levi when he burst through the back door, not expecting to meet up with the three men who's reason he was in the mess in the first place.

"Ah Levi, you tiny little shit, just the man I came here to see." The leader smiled and looked back to his subordinates. "You can have the girl." Levi's eyes flashed and he shot towards the men attempting to grab at you.

___________________________

Your eyes widened. "So it's not impossible?" Levi chucked the files onto the coffee table. "No it's not, and I think Erwin knew that." You shifted against him, trying to get closer.

"What was the deal?" He rested his head against yours and kissed the top of your head. "Bring those guys in, he passes the papers stating I'm dead." You practically melted against him.

"But it's not going to be easy, love." You shifted against him, looking up into his eyes. "Did you just call me "Love"?" You asked, he smiled. "Yes, got a problem with that?" 

"Nope. Kiss me Levi."

"With pleasure love." He said softly, lifting you up so he could kiss you better before pressing his lips against yours. You moaned against him as he kissed you. You could spend and eternity like this.

But you also wanted something more.

You climbed ontop of him and pushed him down against the couch. "Eager much?" He chuckled, holding your hips to balance you across his waist. You smiled and bit your lip as you removed your shirt and pants. He lay there, watching you. As if trying to memorize what you looked like.

You leaned over and kissed him once more. He smiled against you and gently rolled you underneath him. His lips left yours for only a moment as he quickly pulled his shirt off of himself. He kept kissing you while he removed his belt and jeans, kicking the clothes to the ground. 

He stood up and lifted you up with him. Your faces were so close, but not touching. "I'm tired of sex on couches." He said, pushing your hair back from your face. "Me too." You giggled, he smiled. 

He carried you into your bedroom and lay you down gently on your back. He was so careful when it came to your side and arms. He climbed on top of you and kissed each bandage, starting with your legs and ending up with the one on your cheek. He slid his hand down your uninjured side until he came to your panties.

He gently pulled them off of you before he unclipped your bra and removed that too. He removed the last of his clothing too before he climbed ontop of you and kissed you long and sweet. 

"Levi..." You moaned into his mouth, fingers clutching at his lower back, urging him to continue. He smirked against you. "So needy (First), why is that?" You panted against his mouth as you felt his fingers rub circles against you. "I love you." You managed to get out between breathes. "Please don't go, don't leave me, ever again." 

You pleaded him, back arching once he started rubbing your sweet spot. He smiled at you and you look up at him. He was so brilliant. So beautiful. And he was yours. "Just as long as you promise me the same, love." He sighed against your cheek and removed his fingers from you.

You groaned at the loss of him but moaned once more as soon as you felt him rub up against you. He planted his elbows beside your head and pressed his forehead against yours. 

As soon as he started easing into you, you pressed your lips against his in a feverish kiss. He went slow, but never stopped pushing himself into you until he was all in the way inside you. You moaned against his mouth once he was fully inside you and he gently started rocking his hips back and forth. 

He continued his actions and quickened them. You moaned into his mouth and kissed his face as much as you could. You felt the wonderful feeling he inflicted in you intensify for a moment before you relax underneath him. He followed your release soon after, coming inside you until he too relax against you.

He fell ontop of you and hesitantly pulled out of you. You brushed your lips against his and he shifted to the side of you. He placed a hand underneath you and on your back to elevate your injured side. You nuzzled your head into his neck, breathing in his scent and relaxing into his warmth.

"I'll never get tired of you (First)." He sighed against your head. You smiled softly. "Neither will I." The two of you breathed in and out together and you could have swore your hearts started beating together as well.

"I love you." The two of you said together. You felt him smile against your head and you pushed your face deeper into his neck. 

This was the first, but not near the last, night you slept all the way through.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"Boss, I just got news that Ackerman is dead!" The man ran up to his superior and handed him a file. Reiner Braun took the papers from his lackey and stood up. "Eren, get Eld. We have a debt to collect."


End file.
